For Beautifly
by L.X.ie
Summary: Insomnia plus Pokémon plus epiphany equals this one-shot. Contestshipping with some ikarishipping (not much but some) Her red lips curled into a smile, she grasped the rose stem and set it in her lap. "For Beautifly, right?" Still in close proximity Drew said, "nah, it's for you." Her eyebrows rose. "But this is for Beautifly."


May wandered back to her table after visiting the buffet table. Sitting down she took a bite out of the dessert she picked up. Flavors of sweet cinnamon, vanilla, and nutmeg coated her tongue, taking a sip of sparkling non-alcoholic apple cider she looked around. Searching.

Tucking a stray curl behind her ear she took another sip. She fussed with her hair again, not used to it out of her normal hairstyle.

Her chestnut brown hair was flowing free, curled, without her usual bandana but with a single bejeweled ruby-colored clip to keep the hair out of her eyes. Her light ocean blue eyes shown more so with the smoky eye shadow. Her cupid bow lips painted a deep red matching her gown. It was a sleek strapless number flowing to mid-thigh, with a velvet black belt wrapped around her accentuating her waist.

Tucking her black flats with a slight heel under her she wondered where her friends were.

She spotted Dawn talking with Zoe and Kenny near the entrance of the room. A purple-headed man in a black suit came up behind her putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

Dawn's boyfriend hates these kinds of gatherings but takes it with a grain of salt for Dawn. The couple turns a few heads not expecting a successful Pokémon trainer like Paul to be at the after party of Sinnoh's Grand Festival.

I find it sweet that he doesn't tell Dawn that he cares for her with words but with his actions.

While she was gazing wistfully at the couple a young man with grass-green hair took a deep breath and started to walk up to the red clad beauty.

With his hair artfully messy, and confidence in his step he walked like a man on a mission. He had a dark purple dress shirt on under a black vest, unbuttoned, with his red tie unknotted hanging around his neck. His suit jacket slung over his shoulder like some tribute to James Bond.

When he walked up to the girl he greeted her, "May."

She looked up at him with those baby blues and a smile and he was certain that his heart couldn't go any faster but he didn't let it show.

"I would expect the new Top Coordinator in Sinnoh to be dancing."

She shrugged not caring. "I don't feel like it. You did a great job Drew." She said sincerely with her heart going ten times faster than it was going before.

He rested his jacket over the back of the nearest chair and leaned on the table staring at her.

May wet her lips nervously at his scrutinizing stare. "You did a great job too, but if Solidad didn't get me in the second round I would've beaten you."

She scoffed, "of course you would Drew."

Drew stepped into closer to her into her personal space and leaned so they were face to face. He produced a red rose from out of his pocket between them.

Her red lips curled into a smile, she grasped the rose stem and set it in her lap. "For Beautifly, right?"

Still in close proximity Drew said, "nah, it's for you." Her eyebrows rose. "But _this_ is for Beautifly."

He leaned close, his hand went to the back of her head, cradling it, and touched his lips to hers.

Angling her head to deepen the kiss she didn't move, too shocked. Her mouth parted on a small gasp and he wasted no time tracing her lips with his tongue.

With one last kiss he pulled away, smirking. "That was for Beautifly." To add to his image, in a true Drew way he took his jacket and sauntered out of the party.

"I don't know what he's so smug about. He's the one with lipstick stains on his mouth." May whispered to herself, cheeks glowing with a pretty flush.

Dawn stepped up to her, bouncing. "Hey, May what do y-" She cut herself off, staring oddly at her then with an evil glint in her eye said. "May... why is your lipstick smudged?"

"Darn it!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: It's like one in the morning and I just couldn't get to sleep. Wrote this in like… fifteen minutes. Enjoy my insomnia!**

**Update 6/22/13: It felt like it needed something.**


End file.
